April Troost
April Troost is a villainess appearing in the Law & Order franchise. She is played by Estella Warren, who also plays Matty McPherson in the TV movie Blue Seduction. ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' In the episode "Design", April, heavily pregnant, is talked down from a ledge by Detective Olivia Benson. While being questioned by Benson, she tells her that she was raped by Barclay Pallister, a rich businessman specializing in mortuary science. When questioned by the detectives, Pallister denies he's the father of April's child, but a DNA test proves otherwise; regardless of this, he denies raping April. The case goes to trial, but April is apparently killed in a car crash and Pallister is suspected to be the culprit. Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler later learn that April was keeping photos of wealthy men, including Pallister, in a safety deposit box and that she was searching for the ideal man to father her child. It later turns out she drugged many men so she could obtain their sperm, and she impregnated herself with Pallister's genetic material. The detectives also find out that April used to work at the McManus Clinic, a fertility clinic run by Dr. McManus. They take McManus in for questioning and learn he was giving April money. The detectives initially suspect McManus is sleeping with April, only for McManus to express disgust at the idea before revealing that April is his daughter and that she's alive and well. Benson confronts April in her apartment and demands to know the location of her baby, which April claims was still-born. April is then arrested and evaluated by Dr. George Huang, to whom she openly admits her sociopathic and manipulative tendencies. It later turns out that April and her mother Lorraine were working a con together. Fortunately, the detectives manage to get April's daughter, Sarah, away from Lorraine and placed in Pallister's custody. ''Law & Order'' In the episode "Flaw", April and her mother are caught defauding a man named David Glass out of $500,000 when their partner, Patrick Sullivan is murdered afterwards. Her mother is arrested for Patrick's murder and is eventually put on trial with the mother claiming Patrick raped April when she was a child. April turns on her during the trial and claims she and Patrick had a consensual sexual relationship and her mother murdered him out of jealousy. The mother is convicted but Detective Benson, who was brought on to consult on the case because of her business bard being found in Patrick's pocket, figures out what really happened. April got greedy and decided not to split the shares so she killed Patrick, lied to her mother about why she did it so she would take the blame, and then make sure she was convicted. Benson tries to get McCoy to go after her but McCoy is satisfied with the verdict and lets the conviction stand. It is later discovered April also killed her own son after she discovered he was deformed and Benson and the DA's office try to make a case against April. But they can't find the body and their only witness is an old boyfriend whose credibility is questionable. April confidently tells Benson she will beat the charges until her mother walks in and tells her she made a deal to incriminate her in her baby's death if her sentence is reduced. April was arrested for murder and she confesses as part of a plea bargin. Quotes Category:Law & Order Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath